Valefor
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. ID Number: 08 Activation Date: May 16, 2002 During the 22/3/2010 update, the Kujata server was merged into Valefor. History in the FF Series Final Fantasy III Valefor's first appearance is as a standard enemy in Final Fantasy III. It appears in the Cave of Shadows, and will replicate itself if attacked by anything other than a dark blade. Final Fantasy X Valefor's first appearance as a summoned beast is in Final Fantasy X. There, she is a weak non-elemental Aeon (summon). Valefor resembles a white, red, and blue human/dragon hybrid with no arms, but with 6 large bony hooks, giant scaleless dragon wings, a dragon's legs and tail, and a woman's breasts. She has a white dragon's head with red scalesalong her neck. She can best be described as a cross of a human, a dragon, and a bird. She has gold rings hanging off her right hooks. Her attack involves a beam of energy. She is a Fayth (petrified inhabitant of Spira) located in the Besaid Temple on the tropical island of Besaid, who grants the Aeon Valefor to any Summoner who can pass the temple's trials. She was originally a young woman in a yellow and blue dress. Besaid Temple is one of the stops along the Summoner's pilgrimage on the jouney to defeat Sin, and for Yuna, it is the first stop, making Valefor her first Aeon. When Yuna's Celestial Weapon Nirvana is obtained, Valefor's 9999 damage limit can be exceeded. Final Fantasy X-2 After defeating Sin, High Summoner Yuna is forced to destroy her own Aeons in Final Fantasy X. However, in Final Fantasy X-2, the Aeons reappear in a darker form and attack the High Summoner. Yuna encounters Valefor in the Besaid Temple, the place where she once obtained Valefor's power, and Yuna is forced to once again strike her down. Valefor is a mandatory boss in Chapter 3, and unlike most bosses in FFX-2, cannot be skipped under any circumstances. Final Fantasy XIII Although she does not appear physically in FFXIII, Valefor appears in hologram form in the Eidolon Parade in Nautilus, City of Dreams. Moves: "Energy Ray"- deals non-elemental damage to all enemies (FFX) "Energy Blast"- deals stronger non-elemental damage to all enemies (FFX) "Sonic Wings"- deals damage and inflicts Delay status on an enemy (FFX) "Fire" (FFX) "Blizzard" (FFX) "Thunder" (FFX) "Water" (FFX) In FFX, all of the following ablities can be learned by Valefor by developing her using items: Skills: Zombie Attack Armor Break Mental Break Power Break Magic Break Cheer Aim Focus Reflex Luck Jinx Lancet Doublecast Pray Triple Foul Dark Attack Silence Attack Sleep Attack Delay Attack Dark Buster Silence Buster Sleep Buster White Magic: Cure Cura Curaga NulBlaze (JP: Barfire) NulShock (JP: Barthunder) NulTide (JP: Barwater) NulFrost (JP: Barblizzard) Scan (JP: Libra) Life (JP: Raise) Full-life (JP: Arise) Dispel Shell Protect Haste Hastega Slow Slowga Holy Black Magic: Fira Thundara Blizzara Watera Firaga Thundaga Blizzaga Waterga Bio Demi (JP: Gravity) Drain Osmose Death Flare Ultima Historical Background In Christian demonology (Late Medieval- Early Modern European), Valefor (also spelled Valafar, Malaphar) was a demon with the rank of Duke of Hell, commanding 10 legions of demons. He often appeared as a lion with a man's head or a lion with a donkey's head. He is said to tempt people to steal and is a patron of thieves, but he is also duplicitous, and is also known for getting thieves caught and brought to the gallows. Valefor was considered a good Familiar for conjurers to call. Valefar is one of 69 demons listed in the Pseudomonarchia Dæmonum and one of 72 listed in the Ars Goetia (the first section of the Lesser Key of Solomon). category:Servers